Cry under the Moonlight
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: [AU/Canon]: When two enemies met such an unexpected fate, this is how they fell in love in oblivious. Harem-ish!SaitouxHijikata/Kazama/onesided!Souji, but eventually KazamaxSaitou and HijikataxSouji
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally the first chapter of this story has finally finish~! *Squeeaaleee* (Actually I've already finish chapter 2 since the chapter 2 is one of the most difficult chap. to write OTL) I have to say, I'd really love this pairing more and more. It doesn't matter whether it's in dark/abusive relationship or cute/fluff relationship. I used to ship this because of abusive relationship. Yes, yes, I have a terrible kink, thank you very much. But hey, after reading a few fics in pixiv, they are a few writers write them in fluff way rather than dark. So, it's fine to see them in fluff... right?**

 **Anyway, if you're still against or dislike this pairing however, then I suggest you to remain quiet and press 'back' only.**

 **A short warning that the first chapter is contained non-con. Mob x Saitou.**

 **Also, compare to the Behind on that Mask fic, this pairing is not a dark!KazaSai fic. Instead, a few fluff with lots of smutty between Kazama and Saitou. I don't know.. when I think about these two, I just can't write fluff and all. ..I must've repeated the same words from my previous fics. Oh, and maybe a few harem moments with Hijikata and Souji. However, if any of you are OkiSai hardcore fans, I suggest you... don't read this since pretty sure I write some bash OkiSai or something *getting back-stab from Souji's sword* Anyway, once again, if you're curious of this pairing/fic, do enjoy.**

 **Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, grammar error, yaoi, non-con**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Hakuouki nor the characters.**

* * *

 _This is an AU fic where the event of the Shinsengumi meeting the Yukimura girl were never happen,_

 _instead it merely focus between Saitou and Kazama relationship-ish_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Today's night would be the 3rd Division to take care of the night of Kyoto. Saitou Hajime has been given a new mission from the Vice-Commander. Rumors had been spreading all over men, women, including ronins that the abandon house next to the sweet shop has been haunted. However, according from Yamazaki, the abandon house has been actually a secret hideout for several members of Satsuma-han attended a meeting, and by meaning several, which means, their meeting may possibly doesn't have any related on whatever they're scheming of to their enemies, including the Shinsengumi.

This bothered Hijikata greatly however, in which, he decided to entrust this mission to Saitou, who's been a very loyal to him since the first time he came to dojo; following his order without any complain, and believing that Saitou might be able to finish this mission for a short time only.

When dusk has falling, the full moon begun to raise above the beautiful, starry night sky. Sadly the indigo-haired man had no time to watch a millions stars as he had to focus on his mission rather than wasting his time. Saitou and his men were starting to investigate the abandon house where several members of Satsuma-han attended a-so-called-useless meeting. There isn't anything good they found except a few empty bottles of sakes, the smell of this room were quite disgusted, giving Saitou pinched his nose as tight as he could, as he feeling himself to vomit, it was much more disgusted than the smell of blood from dead corpses.

"Saitou-kumicho, it looked like there's nothing in this house." One of a member 3rd Division said in disappointingly as if they were investigating around here over nothing. But his sad expression soon disappeared and turned into determination; "Should we take a leave before they arrived here? We might be able to find a good information if we're eavesdropping their meeting."

With that, Saitou gripped his chin with his callous fingers, taking a little deep thought and thought of his men's suggestion with a little hesitation.

His suggestion was a pretty good one, Saitou thought. Once several men of Satsuma-han attended the meeting then, they might be able found a good information from whatever they had planned or schemed of, especially finding Kodou's whereabouts very easily at this rate. This would take some time for them to return back to the headquarter, however..

With that, Saitou returned back to reality, cold, ocean-blue orbs laid into his men and replied:

"Alright, we should wait for either of them come near to this abandon house then."

"Yes, sir!"

Once the 3rd Division of the Shinsengumi left from the abandon house, they began hiding somewhere place safely where none of a member of Satsuma-han could felt their presence, all men including Saitou took a gazed upon on the abandon house focusly, care less the screaming of innocent people and the insanity laughter of Rasetsus. Their mission right now is to focus on taking an eavesdropping from several members of Satsuma-han once they started their meeting, arrest them then once Saitou manages to find any good information from them then.

After for like hours for them then, Saitou and his men found a very strange dark figure goes to the abandon house, taking a glanced around it as if he/she didn't want to let people at the night of the Kyoto found his/her presence.

"Saitou-kumichou!"

"I know."

Saitou spoke with his usual monotone voiced, tried not to make any movement as he and his men watched the dark figure standing, taking a glanced around him/herself for million now, and went its eyes were laid on Saitou, the suspicious shadow turned on his heel to run, taking a guess that he/she'd found their presence already.

"Let's go!"

Saitou demanded, standing up from his place then, chasing after the dark figure at the back alley of the abandon house. The indigo-haired man couldn't see a strange shadow very well, knowing that they're in the dark town where there's no light that could shone on them. Not even the moonlight could helped them, but the looks of it, the shadow figures looked slightly masculine, two swords were on his hip, taking a guess that it's a man, rather than woman.

The moment Saitou followed where a suspicious ran off to, his eyes soon widen in shocked, stopped in a mid-walking, leaving his men stopped walking as well, looking at his captain in perplexed before they realized whatever that made his captain shocked greatly.

"It's a dead end."

One of a member of the 3rd Division men said in disbelieved.

It's not quite dead end actually. The wall in front of Saitou and his men were very tall and thick, it was very impossible for anyone manage to jump on that wall with a split second. However, there's a big chance that they managed to pass this wall like a ninja. Or it may possible the shadow figure hiding around here.

Shaking his head to get those nonsense idea out of his head, Saitou faced to his soldiers and spoke with his usual monotone voiced of his:

"We should take a day off for today. We can continue on investigating this tomorrow night. Report to Fukuchou everything we've got."

"Sir!" The members of the 3rd Division of the Shinsengumi said in unison, turned on their heels to leave the place, readying to return back to the Shinsengumi headquarter then.

As everyone left, Saitou still stood there, taking another deep thought at how the suspicious ronin is.

Shaking his head slightly, returned to reality back as he turned on his heel as well, following along with his men to return back to the headquarter, reporting to Hijikata of whatever he and his men managed to find in the abandon house so far.

Letting his guard down, Saitou could felt strong arm entrapped his waist tightly, giving Saitou eyes shot open, searching whoever holds him. Before he could speak or giving an attention to his men, a strange liquid that drenched on cloth then hit on Saitou's tongue, giving the stoic ronin's mind felt numb and dizzy before his world engulf in a pit of darkness then.

* * *

When Saitou finally returned his conscious, his eyelids began to flutter like a butterfly and started to take a glanced around him and the room. Recognizing a familiar room, Saitou realized he was in an isolate room in the abandon house where he and his men were investigating. Soon, his eyes widen in horror upon of meeting several men surrounded him in a circle. His head felt a little dizzy at first, tried to remember everything he knew before he loses his conscious but soon his memory returned everything. His eyes laid on them who were grinning and smiling in disgusted, as if they're scheming something.

For a moment then, Saitou found a familiar clothes and light-blue haori at the corner of the room, realizing that all Saitou wears nothing except a white fundoshi, giving him shivered at the cold wind that breezed on his naked skin. Wrists bind on a very strong tight rope at his back, finding himself difficult to escape from them no matter how much struggle he tried.

As soon as Saitou took a very closely on the men surrounded him, he recognized their clothes greatly. He have seen them for several times in day as a member of the Shinsengumi; there's no doubt that those men were the members from the Satsuma-han.

So what Yamazaki told him just now was true after all, several members of Satsuma-han really attending on meeting at the abandon house after all.

"You bastards..!" Saitou cursed them. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

All Saitou received was nothing except a very disgusted grinning, giggling and laughter from them, knowing what's gonna happened to him then.

"For a Shinsengumi, ya sure have some guts to find our secret base."

The Satsuma-han man1 said, giving another wickedly laughed on his lips.

Saitou didn't spoke anymore, giving a cold glared on his enemies.

"Oh? What'cha lookin at like that?"

The member of Satsuma-han2 growled like a beast, slapping Saitou's cheek harder until it turned red and bruise.

"…Ummpgh!"

The indigo-haired man groaned with endured in pain, despite there was a red mark on his cheek, he'd still continuedly looked at them in despise, gripping his fists until ball despite his wrists were binding it tightly

If the only he had been very careful this wouldn't have had happened already... right?

"For a member of the Shinsengumi," the Satsuma-han man3 said, moved his hand to caress Saitou's naked body, giving Saitou quietly whimpered in disgusted. "ya sure has a nice and amazing body for man."

They chuckled then, he(3)continuedly, touching Saitou's body all over the place, neck, shoulders, stomach, then moving to his hips, to Saitou's private spot.

Saitou finds himself shaking in disgusted this time, feeling himself to vomit at the unwelcoming touches from the members of the Satsuma-han.

"Oh? You're enjoying it, I see. Don't worry. I'll make you feel great."

With that, Saitou's eyes shot opened the moment the member of the Satsuma-han3 pulled out his fundoshi, giving the several members of the Satsuma-han see the indigo-haired man's private spot very clearly.

"What are you—?! S-stop!" Saitou pleading, but once again, he received another laughter and grinning from them instead.

One of member of Satsuma-han4 cut Saitou's bind on his wrists, holding his muscular arms so that he wouldn't get away with it, while the other man2 opened Saitou's hips widely, giving them a great view of Saitou's erection.

Saitou felt himself feeling humiliated as tears about to form on his eyes already. He never thought for his entire lifetime, he would ended in this way.

No- He shouldn't. He shouldn't have shows his weak side in front of the enemy of Shinsengumi.

Not even Hijikata-

"Try to loosen up and I'll make you feel good." The Satsuma-han man3 said, licking his 3 fingers and make sure his fingers are well-coated with his saliva.

When he's got enough, he began to encircle Saitou's tight, pucker hole slowly before he thrusted deeper into the indigo-haired man's inside, giving Saitou whined then.

"Ahhh yes… feeling good don't ya think?" he3 chuckled widely, continued digging his finger deep into Saitou's inside, bringing the indigo-haired man making weird and disgusted voice on his lips, shutting his eyes tighter as he would rather wouldn't want to see whoever touching him without permission.

Some men were laughing and chuckling in amusingly, hot breathed suddenly hit on Saitou's ear, giving him chilling down on spine, shivered in disgusted and feared at the strange sensation from his own enemies' dirty hands.

"Ne, Hajime," the Satsuma-han man4 called the indigo and playfully one, in which Saitou opened his eyelids with a little hesitation, eyes gazed into him4, looked at him in confused as the Satsuma-han man4 suddenly untied his obi, showing his pre-cum erection, knowing what he wanted the indigo-haired man have to do. "Open your mouth wide and make sure you drink every last drop."

Without thinking no more, Saitou followed his enemy's demanded, opened his mouth wider, his big and hot shaft then thrusted deep into his cavern, sucking it, bobbing his head up and down as the Satsuma-han man4 replied with an erotic moaned.

"Ooooh fuuck… didn't know you're good at it."

While Saitou was too distracting sucking his enemy4's erection, he hasn't realized until now that a few men joined as well. One of them were playfully teasing the indigo's sensitive nipple, rubbing it, licking it, and sucking it until it turned red and bruise. While the other man2 biting Saitou's earlobe in teasingly. And the last man1 grabbed Saitou's erection, pumping it in swiftly until Saitou released it on his hand.

When the Satsuma-han man4 reached its climax, he released his seed deep into Saitou's throat, giving the indigo-haired man swallowed it in forced without failed to spit it them all out.

As Saitou tried to catch some breathed, his mind turned into numb as he suddenly received deep kiss on Satsuma-han man4's lips. Tongues dancing together on their cavern, Saitou could felt himself to vomit already as he could taste sake in his4 cavern, mixing along with his4 saliva and semen as well.

For goodness sake, how long this is going to happen.

For like forever then, as Saitou continuedly forced himself to kiss deeper with him4, Saitou gave a sharp gasped when the Satsuma-han man3 had finally found the indigo's prostate, grinned very widely, adding his second finger and poked it on his prostate over and over, then adding another finger, repeat it the same thing.

Each thrusting Saitou could felt deep inside of him made his mind drivin' him crazy already. It felt strange and odd somehow, but he doesn't feel any pleasure or comfortable at all! It was more like disgusted and dirty. To think, he let these horrible men doing whatever they want to him.

Upon of reaching its climax after several thrusted the Satsuma-han man3 had done, Saitou gave a wanton moaned on his lips, he came once more, white liquid stained on his naked body.

Grinning and chuckling were everywhere, Saitou arched his head back as three men gladly cleaned up all the white liquid that covered his body. Finally, tears began to stream down on his cheeks like a waterfall filled with ashamed and humiliated.

When the Satsuma-han men had finally let go of him, Saitou laid on the cold tatami there, letting himself to catch his breathe very easily despite the smell in this room were pretty disgusted and made himself felt to vomit already.

For a short time then, one of Satsuma-han man then lifted Saitou's ass up, taking a good view on his pucker, swollen hole, grabbing his manhood then, he poked it on Saitou's hole, giving the indigo-haired man flinched in feared, soon screamed out in agony pain at the very powerful thrusted deep into Saitou's inside.

"Ahh yeah… so hot and so tight in there~"

"U-Ummgh…" Saitou replied with a groaned, biting his lower lip as he tried to endures the pain of thrusted deep inside of him for several times. But no matter how much he endures it, strange sounds uncontrollably came out from his lips.

While one of Satsuma-han man thrusted deep inside the indigo over and over again, one of them2 lifted Saitou's face up, taking a good look at the erotic expression on the stoic, licking his lips in seductively before he plunged his lips on Saitou's, making sure he could taste every single of this man.

"F-Fuck… I'm cumming" the Satsuma-han man said, releasing his seed deep inside Saitou. The indigo-haired man moaned inside his kisses as new tears began to fall once more.

When the Satsuma-han man's erection finally took out from Saitou's inside, their lips finally parted away, giving a soft sigh of secretly relief as everything over.

…Or so he thought.

Before he let himself laid on the tatami, Saitou took a short break until the Satsuma-han man1 gripped Saitou's broad shoulder, pulling him on his1 broad chest before he opened Saitou's swollen hole widely, giving two rooms for the new men on the next round.

"We're not done yet, Hajime"

At that, 2 erections thrusted into Saitou's hole deeper at the same time, bringing Saitou's eyes widen opened like a saucer

No... No..! Please don't-

His voice then echoed around the room as something inside him ripping him apart greatly with 2 manhood thrusted him in a tight hole at the same time.

For several thrusting, several shoting their seeds deep inside of him over and over, as well as for the several next round then, Saitou was too exhausted to scream, and too exhausted feeling their uninvited touches, his world finally engulf in a darkness, bringing him lose unconscious then.

* * *

When things had settle down, Saitou laid his naked, and filthy body with mens' seeds and sake on the tatami. He was too exhausted to move as he listened their disgusted laughter and grin while they killing some times with sake. God, when will he ever falls into unconscious now…!

It wasn't last very long that their laughter and joy atmosphere soon disappeared and changed into screaming and turned into chaos.

What happened…?

More screams coming as the sounds of wet and sliced were form into the isolate room, bringing the room painted with a dark and red liquid. The sounds between swords between swords continuedly in violently like a soulless butcher.

When everything's finally remained quiet, the indigo found several men of Satsuma-han were falling on the tatami with headless and some of it had been stabbed right into the heart.

How did—

Footsteps coming closer to the indigo-haired man. The only thing Saitou able to see before he finally able to fall into an unconscious is a sharp tip of sword with a fresh blood trickle down on the tatami.

 _Ahh…_

 _So that's how it is._

Before he gladly engulfed himself to the Death's embrace, his thought was thinking of nothing except a gorgeous Vice-Commander with a very gentle smile and eyes.

 _My deepest apologize for failing you…_

 ** _—Fukuchou_**

* * *

 **A/N: Special thank you for taking some time to read this story. Compare to Behind on that Mask, this KazaSai fic has possibly a good storyline. It's another inspired of one of japanese fanwriter that I enjoy read and keep me shipping them more and deeper. However, I make this story a little longer with harem moments. I used to thought Saitou has a thing for Hijikata more than Hijikata has a thing for him ever since Chizuru's there. Of course, like I wrote in the beginning of the story, the Shinsengumi didn't met Chizuru and vice versa. So there's a higher chance for Saitou to woo Hijikata by now xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I decided to update second chapter today as well. Despite I'm worried of writer's block coming back... There's probably a few mistakes/typos there and there. Other than that, do enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Definitely don't own Hakuouki nor the characters.**

* * *

 _This is an AU fic where the event of the Shinsengumi meeting the Yukimura girl were never happen,_

 _instead it merely focus between Saitou and Kazama relationship-ish_

* * *

 _One night, he's starting to dream._

 _Saitou Hajime walked to the hallway as silent as he is. Arriving at the destination, the indigo stood there in front of the vice-commander's room like a statue before readying himself to see the Vice-Commander._

 _Exhaled quietly, Saitou began to speak from outside and the indigo has to make sure that his voice could reach to the Vice-Commander's room despite he has a quiet and stoic attitude._

 _"Fukuchou, it's me, Saitou Hajime."_

 _It took several seconds then the left-handed man waiting patiently to hear the Vice-Commander's answer as if he was like a loyal dog who's waiting his master to have a permission to sit on his lap._

 _"Ah. You can come in, Saitou."_

 _Hijikata finally replied inside his room, his tone was cold like an iceberg that could not melt very easily, however to Saitou's view, his voice was calm and gentle like a soft breeze at the peaceful hill. Oh how Saitou had desired of so much to hear his voiced next to his ear, whispering him of how much he loves him, wanting to kiss him and do stuff like—_

 _..wait, where's that thoughts coming from?!_

 _Shaking his head to leave those thoughts out from his head, Saitou begin to open the shoji door and closed it back once he had entered the raven-haired Vice-Commander's room. The first thing he saw is the strong, broad-back of Hijikata's. It look likes there are more of paperwork he has to finish, as usual. The indigo wondered when would Hijikata takes a break then..?_

 _After he satisfied taking a secretly gazed on the Vice-Commander's back, Saitou took a very polite sit on the purple cushion that Hijikata has been prepared of despite he hasn't looked at the indigo in the eyes yet._

 _He is one a workaholic Oni no Fukuchou as expected._

 _..Well, talk about himself.._

 _Even Saitou can be a workaholic especially if it's an order by Hijikata._

 _Taking a glanced around the room, the indigo-haired man had noticed that Hijikata hasn't finished eating the sakura mochis that the indigo had prepared before he taking a day off._

 _He probably should lecture for not taking care of his health.. then again, would that helps him knowing that he has no place to lecture him since he's just a mere Captain of the 3rd Division.._

 _For several moments neither of them starts a conversation nor trying to break of this quiet moment._

 _Of course, as silent as Saitou is, he has always enjoyed this quiet peacefulness. He'd never sense of awkwardness whoever he's being with. He especially enjoyed spending this atmosphere with Hijikata. Despite the raven-haired ronin can be hot-tempered, yet he does enjoy this quiet peacefulness as well._

 _Compared stucking with the Baka Trio for a whole day.._

 _Just thinking about it, Hijikata would have prepared to dig his grave by now.._

 _And now back to Hijikata's perspective about the quiet atmosphere.. well, the raven-haired man was too focus on his paperwork that he even almost forget of Saitou's presence no matter how much important that indigo-haired man for him._

 _Knowing that this would take forever, Saitou has finally decided to break this silent moment. It's very unlike him, of course._

 _Saitou began to speak first, but knowing that Hijikata was still busy.. he shouldn't stays here longer as he doesn't want to bother the Vice-Commander. "Fukuchou, I've heard from Kondou-san that you've come to see me. Is there anything I can help you with?"_

 _After Saitou had spoken, Hijikata put down his brush on the table and faced to his captain._

 _Despite being a workaholic._

 _Ahh... Fukuchou.. Saitou still finds this man so fascinating one. Those beautiful, soft, raven strands of hair of Hijikata's. Eyes were cold like an iceberg, but behind of those orbs, there was a warmth feeling like a ray of sunlight. And those strong and muscular arms that Hijikata was born. He wondered if Saitou would've been safe if he had been embraced by those strong arms of Hijikata's._

 _Oh how he wished he could be with him every night, snuggling behind his broad-back, believing that everything's would be alright. As long as he could sleep next to him, everything would be—_

 _..Ack! Those thoughts again!_

 _Since when had he started to think this way about him..?!_

 _..Actually it's been this way since he'd first joined the Roshigumi._

 _And yes, ladies and gentlemen, Saitou Hajime has a biggest crush on none other than the Vice-Commander._

 _Thankfully those thoughts didn't last longer as Hijikata's voice returned him back to reality._

 _"Yeah.. I've got a new mission for you, Saitou."_

 _Saitou nodded in understanding, waiting for the raven-haired man continued to speak so that he could explain what mission should the indigo man should finish of."You've already heard the rumors about the abandon shop, right?"_

 _That's right. Rumors had been spreading around the Kyoto that the abandon house next to the sweet shop has been haunted night after night. But from what the Shinsengumi found out from Yamazaki, it looks like it has become the members of Satsuma-han secret hideout for a meeting._

 _Either one of a member of Satsuma-han gave a false rumor to keep everyone away from abandon house, or there's a definitely a ghost in the abandon house._

 _..Of course to Hijikata, there's no such thing as a ghost. ...Unless he's the ghost._

 _"According from Yamazaki-san, the abandon house has become the Satsuma-han's meeting base although none of their meeting were scheming onto something dangerous, from what I've heard."_

 _Hijikata nodded._

 _"Yeah, I've heard that too. However, I don't like this feeling." the Vice-Commander muttered under his breathed as he started to mumble in worriedly. "Whatever they're meeting all about, I want you to spy on them and see what's going on."_

 _"So you want me to arrest them once we've found something like that?"_

 _Hijikata nodded. "Ah. This way we're pretty sure we could find Kodou's whereabouts."_

 _"I understand." Saitou said, stood up from his place as he started to leave then. "I'll be leaving at the dusk then."_

 _"Saitou."_

 _The indigo-haired man stopped from mid-walking when the Vice-Commander called his name. His ocean-blue orbs took a glanced into the beautiful onyx one_

 _"Sorry about this." Hijikata said with a regretful tone. "I always dump the nasty work on you."_

 _"Not at all." Saitou faced away then. "Do not dwell upon it."_

 _With that, the indigo-haired closed the shoji door and walked to the hallway to find his men whom they're taking a break from their morning training._

 _Upon of walking on a long hallway, Saitou met a familiar captain whom leaning against a wall as if he was waiting for someone to tease._

 _"Yo, Hajime-kun." There was a wide playful smirk on the Captain of the First Division._

 _"Souji."_

 _Saitou greeted with calling his friend's name only._

 _"So what does the mother hen wants from you?" Souji asked curiously, following the indigo-haired man as he tried to search his men at the backyard._

 _"Just another mission."_

 _"Ehhh~ Don't ya think he's been relying on ya too much?"_

 _"Why does it matter?"_

 _There was a quiet moment between them until Souji broke a silent moment with another grin on his face._

 _"In that case, that would make this place feeling lonely without ya, Hajime-kun." Souji said, crossing his arms behind his head._

 _"I don't see any different whether my presence here or not."_

 _"Hmm... Ya may be right.."_

 _Whether Saitou's presence is exists in their dinner time or not, but the Baka Trio would almost do their stupid things as usual, while Souji would drive Hijikata crazy. Mostly in dinner, lunch or breakfast time, Saitou eating his food very quietly and disappeared his presence in the dining room as if he was a dandelion who won't stay one place too long._

 _Upon of continuing walked all the way to the backyard, when there's no one beside two men, Souji entrapped Saitou on the wall with his muscular arms so that the indigo won't go anywhere else. There was a happily grin on Souji's face. Emerald orbs gazed into the ocean-blue ones in a hidden of lust thankfully Saitou didn't noticed how much Souji loves this quiet man so much._

 _"What are you doing, Souji?" Saitou said, using his usual monotone voice as he had no time to play around with the playful captain, knowing that it's almost dusk already. But at the same time however, Saitou feels himself feeling uncomfortable entrapping by his friend._

 _"Mmm... no way." Souji widen his grin then, in which, brings Saitou gazed on him in puzzled._

 _"What are you—"_

 _"Hajime-kun," the mischievous captain stopped him from mid-sentence, and there was still a cat-like smirk on his face. Souji leaned to Saitou closer so that their nose were dancing together, and whispered very softly to make sure only the indigo-haired man hears his voiced: "I like you."_

 _"What?" Saitou said stupidily, raising his left eyebrow in confused._

 _"Like I said," Souji whispered once more. "I like ya. I like ya for along time now." The Captain of the First Division was expecting that his friend would stunned upon of a sudden confession._

 _However..._

 _Saitou replied with a sigh of... was that disgustingly Souji could sense? When their eyes gazed onto each other, Saitou put his palm of hand on Souji's chest, gesturing to move away as if that's his answer._

 _"I'm sorry Souji, but I do not quite understand of your words very well." Saitou spoke straightforward. "If you excuse me, I have to leave—"_

 _Before Souji let this happening, the not-so-playful-captain-anymore gripped Saitou's wrist tightly, gesturing his friend that he wasn't joking around about it._

 _When Saitou noticed how unlike Souji is, Souji began to grip his friend's chin and make sure their eyes didn't turned away on elsewhere. It was very unlike to see Souji this way. His eyes were cold, similar as Hijikata's but way colder than the Vice-Commander's one. His playfully grin disappeared on his face as if he has a split personality._

 _"Well maybe this could make you understand."_

 _The Captain of 1st Division began to lean to Saitou's face very closely. The indigo was still too dumb to know what does Souji intending to do._

 _When their lips were about inches away by now, Kami was such a cruel toward to the poor Souji._

 _A familiar gentle male voice brings Saitou back to himself:_

 _"Oh there you are, Saitou."_

 _The indigo-haired man faced to the gorgeous Vice-Commander quickly that he even forget the presence of Souji._

 _"I almost forgot that I need you for a moment." Hijikata said with a hidden of smile, not wanting to show his gentle side in front of other men. "Souji, I need to borrow Saitou right now. Shouldn't you suppose to train your men already?"_

 _Souji didn't spoke anything, only groaned with filled of anger and maybe jealously as well? It took quite moment then Souji moved backward from the indigo and started to leave without any words._

 _Once the indigo began to walk next to Hijikata, Saitou took a glanced on the back of Souji who's still looks in a bad mood._

 _He wondered what he's trying to do..?_

I like ya, Hajime-kun

 _He doesn't get of Souji's words so well.._

 _Shaking his thoughts from his head then, Saitou began to follow the Vice-Commander and do whatever he can to be a very useful person for Hijikata_

 _...and Hijikata only._

.

.

.

When his dream had finally starting to end, Saitou Hajime had finally regained his conscious back. Eyes fluttering opened like a butterfly, the indigo-haired man sat up and tried to take a looked around the room.

This is...

Eyes wandering the room once more, the left-handed ronin realized he wasn't in the abandon house anymore.

What.. happened to him last night..?

Trying to remember whatever happened to him before he fell into a deep unconscious, it wasn't taking longer after then his memory about yesterday have finally regain back.

Ah.. that's right.

He and his men were suppose to spy on the Satsuma-han who's intending a meeting at the abandon house next to the sweet shop. When they had failed to chase the dark figure, possibly one of a member of Satsuma-han, a certain member of Satsuma-han gave a strange medicine that brings him fall into unconscious. And after then.. he's been... r-rape by a group of Satsuma-han. Thankfully, they're not as many as Saitou has thought to be.

They're quite brutal for an enemy of Shinsengumi...

Not to mention it, he couldn't quite remember for how many rounds they've done so far but it almost look likes to be more than 5 times.

"Urrgh..." Saitou muttered under his breathed as he finds his lower body feeling sore. Untie his clothes, Saitou finds himself a little frightened to see his naked body by now. There are many deep scratches and bit all over the places; arms, hands, chest, and legs.

He wondered what does Hijikata thought once he finds out about this...

The thought of him makes him feel an urged to disappear in Kyoto by now.

Trying to caress some bruises he received on his right arm then. The next thing he knew, he could felt there's a wrapped-cloth on his upperarm.

"Eh...?"

Saitou eyed on it in confusion, didn't noticed until now that several of it it has been bandaging perfectly.

"Who did this..?"

Saitou questioned to the lonely wind.

His eyes then taking a glanced around the room once more, he finally realized that the room was filled with a sweet, and fresh scent that could make Saitou easily to breathe compared to the abandon house one. The room was so quiet that he couldn't even hear a sound of the crickets were singing anymore as if he was the only one that living in this world.

Where could he be—

Not long after then, the shoji door opened automatically, and revealed a familiar presence in the room.

"It's about time for you to awake already."

A male voiced spoke in a deep tone one that could brings Saitou shivered down in all over spine.

He couldn't helped but feels an urged to wide his eyes like a saucer, and gaped like a fish.

Of all the person he met, why here...?

The presence at the shoji door was none other than

Kazama Chikage.

A mysterious, yet powerful ronin whom is also a member of Satsuma-han, an enemy of Shinsengumi. It was revealed that he is also an Oni of the West along with Amagiri and the gunslinger, Shiranui(except he's not a demon from the West). Kazama's also the strongest demon in the West clan, if he wasn't mistaking hear it from him. It's already been the third times they've encountered him. The first is in Ikeda Inn, second ones at the Mount Ten'nou, and lastly, at the Nishi Hongwanji Temple.

Whatever reason he'd encountered the Shinsengumi for several times by now it was a little mysterious. However, the Demon does once warned them not to become a fake demon. And by meaning of fake demon, of course, he must have meant by the Rasetsu then...

Trying to be very cautious toward his enemy, Saitou used a defensive stance so that he wouldn't let his guard off.

He won't make a mistake this time..

Kazama gazed the indigo-haired man deeper, wondering what made him changed a posture like that."What are you doing? You do realize you've been very rude to someone who had saved you. You should be grateful."

"Eh...?"

Saitou's cold orbs soon melted away into confusion. Now that the Demon had mentioned it his injured from the last night had been aided by now. But still, don't tell him that the Demon was the who bandaging his injuries…

Feeling guilty for being quite rude, just as the Demon had describe him of, Saitou lowered his head in apologetically, and speaking in a soft tone, to make sure the Demon accept his apologize.

"I-I'm sorry for being rude just now and... thank you.. for saving me and… aiding me as well."

As he waiting for an answer, Saitou could hear a deep chuckled on the Demon's lips. When the indigo-haired man began to raise his head, he could see just how attractive the Demon is with that wide smirk like a Cheshire cat.

Can a demon such as Kazama Chikage could make this kind expression toward his own enemy..?

"I'm impressed." Kazama began. "For a bakufu dog such as you are, you have such a good manner."

"Eh...?" Blinked in confusion at the sudden of... maybe a compliment? Saitou lowered his face then, not knowing what to do anymore being alone with a demon in the isolate room.

As he let his mind drift off on elsewhere, he hadn't realized until now that the Demon's presence had appeared just inches away of him. Before Saitou could make any movement, the Demon of the West instantly gripped the indigo's wrist very firmly, putting them above the other man's head in which, brings the stoic captain fell on the futon.

Eyes gazed into each other like a human world colliding into a demon world. Either of them hadn't faced on elsewhere as if they were having a staring competition.

The 3rd Captain of the Shinsengumi couldn't helped but to admire those beautiful, ruby orbs of Kazama's. It reminds him of so much watching a beautiful sunset reaching down onto the horizon with the amazing and attractive Hijikata. It was one of the most cherish day he had ever have. But those eyes looked even more breathtaking than watching the sunset before night's coming.

Despite being an enemy of Shinsengumi, it's funny how Saitou amazed this man's beauty no matter how dangerous the demon is. But at the same time, the indigo couldn't sense any malevolent aura around the other man whether he's a member of Satsuma-han or not.

"I see that humans are quite sensitive one." The Demon began to whisper quietly, eyes went down to the younger man's long and curvy hips. The golden-haired man's hand started to untie Saitou's obi, half-stripping off his black kimono, in which, the blonde-haired man could see Saitou's naked hips even better.

Eyes widening opened because of getting stripped by his own enemy, Saitou began to struggle himself to stop at whatever the Demon is scheming of.

"W-Wait. What are you doing—?!"

Kazama ignored Saitou's exclaimed as he put Saitou's left hip on his shoulder while the other leave it on the futon. Pulling Saitou's white fundoshi with his long and callous fingers, the indigo's manhood began to react a little.

"I haven't touching you yet but you've already reacting. Does getting rape really aroused you?"

The indigo-haired man didn't spoke anything, too humiliated to think about that night as he buried his face with his muscular arms. Willing rather not to see his enemy's expression/face.

"Well, whatever.." Kazama muttered quietly, leaning to Saitou's pre-cum manhood, putting his cavern into it, and sucked in satisfiedly.

"A—Ahhh..!" Saitou moaned in erotically, not knowing where's that voice coming from. Has he always had that kind of voice…?

What is this..? He had never experienced something like this before.. it's different than how the members of the Satsuma-han treating him. It wasn't disgusting he could felt this time. It felt so good. So good that he almost felt like he's in heaven by now. Could it be..? Can he really say this word—

—pleasure?

"U-Ummmpgh..!" Saitou whined quietly, burying his fingers into Kazama's gorgeous blonde hair as it doesn't matter who's taking a blowjob. Enemy or no, this is too much.

"C-Coming.." Saitou muttered, in which, the Demon's eyes laid above to the lusty ocean-blue ones. "Something's.. coming…!"

Understanding Saitou's words, Kazama continued on taking a blowjob with a fast pace this time, while hearing the indigo's sweet moaned close to him. When Saitou has finally reached its climax, white liquid released into the Demon's cavern, in which, he gladly drink it all.

"You came a lot." The Demon commented, wiping his chin to make sure he drank every last drop from his face.

"M-My deepest apologize."

"No need. It's natural for humans to ejaculation."

While Saitou's mind was filled with haze in pleasure, he hadn't realized until now that the Demon was carrying him like a princess-like styled and started to leave the isolate room.

Where is he taking to..?

When the Demon entered to the unknown room, the room was dyed in a white colored like a radiant light. The room was also engulf with a white mist.

Is this.. bathroom…?

Kazama putting Saitou down on the floor and make sure he could stand despite his mind was still hazy. While waiting for his mind back to reality, the indigo noticed that the Demon of the West was pouring a bucket of water.

"What are you—?"

Before Saitou could finished his sentence, Kazama answered his question without hesitated while his eyes were still eyeing on the pipe.

"Cleaning you."

"Eh..?" Saitou said stupidly, too puzzled of whatever the Demon spoke about.

Kazama sighed.

Humans are quite stupid, huh?

"What? You don't want to clean yourself after all what happened that night. You're reek"

…Oh. So that's what is.

"Then.. take off your clothes."

"Wh-what?!"

Once again, being slightly stupid, Saitou asked another stupid question. Then again, the indigo was quite surprised at the sudden of command.

"What? You want to take a bath while wearing your clothes? Is that how humans hygiene themselves?"

At that, Saitou remained quiet, not knowing what to say anymore.

Why would the demon treated him this way?

Shouldn't they suppose to be an enemy?

"I can take a bath on my own, thank you."

"Don't be stubborn. With that many rounds you've got rape, I doubt that you can hygiene yourself."

"Shut up…" Saitou hissed. "I'll be fine. So just leave me—"

Before Saitou could finished it, knowing that he's been standing up for much longer, his hips starting to shake like a leaf, without realizing it, his body was about to collapse on the floor.

Before his body could landed on the cold floor, Saitou realized that someone had held his body safely. The next thing he knew, his body were enwrapping by a very strong and muscular arms. His chest crashed into the other man's broad chest that makes him feel an urged to flush in red already.

He eyed on whoever saved him from falling on the cold floor and it was obviously the Demon of the West.

Kazama sighed in annoyingly once again.

"See? Can't you, human, stop being a stubborn and at least be grateful for this."

Saitou whined quietly and finally given up himself by letting the Demon taking care of him.

The indigo started to untie his obi, letting his black kimono sliding down on his body to the floor. Still didn't trusted his enemy, Saitou moved his hand to his private so that the Demon won't gazed on him in hungrily.

Following the Demon's demand by sitting on the stool, Saitou began to shiver at the touches of the Demon's drench, callous palm of hands. He started to clean Saitou by pouring a bucket of cold water above Saitou's indigo hair before caressing his warm hands on the younger man's pale and pure-ish naked body.

The golden-haired man had to admit it, this was his very first time touching human's body before, especially man. Of course, he wouldn't dare to touch woman's body except once he and the woman/demoness' body had court by now.

The human's body was so soft and fragile that the noble demon had the greatest urged in need to leave some bite marks on his body or even give some scratch marks with his long and sharp fingers. He wondered what kind of sounds would the human make once he pinch his broad back harder until a bead of red liquid started to form…

The Demon's thought soon went away as he heard a soft whine echoed around the elegant bathroom. The next thing Kazama knew, it was none other than the younger man's.

 _I see. So he's quite sensitive despite being a stoic ronin._

Kazama couldn't helped but to chuckle at that.

Letting the younger man's head rested on the Demon's broad shoulder. Putting a soap liquid on his palm hands and make sure the Demon rubbed his hands together to form a big foam, he caressed the human's body with his coated-filled palm of hands like an ice rink.

Each reaction the indigo-haired man made brings Kazama's smirk turned into wider than the Cheshire cat from those nonsense humans fairy-tale. Satisfiedly, the Demon stopped his long and tender fingers on the other man's attractive right nipple, starting to pinch and rub in teasingly in which, the Shinsengumi ronin released a very sweet moan from his soft lips.

"I see that you're quite enjoying that." Kazama chuckled sadistically-ish, licking and biting the human's cute earlobe.

While continuing on torturing the human's adorable nipple bud, the other man started to mutter something.

"Y-You're—"

"Hm? Is there anything you wanted to say?" the Demon teased him, moving on playing his other nipple.

"Y-you're—" panted harder. "You're wrong."

Slightly stunned at the human's word. But instead of continuing on gapping like a fish, Kazama's smug began to twist in wider one, finding amusing to see this kind of side from the member of the Shinsengumi.

"Oh? Is that so? Then, how about if I do this," Kazama said, stopped his work on the other man's nipples, instead, moving his hand down on the indigo's private part, bringing the human flushed in red upon of feeling a hard grip on his manhood.

Each moan the younger man let out made even erotically than ever.

"It looks like your body is being honest to me." Kazama whispered next to the younger's red ear, chuckled once more. Continuing on grasping the other man's private part once more, bobbing it up and down until the other man's reached its climax.

It wasn't took last long that a white liquid began to spurt out from the tip of human's erection, releasing another loud and lewd whine from his lips.

Too hazy to think of anymore, his world started to fall into a pitch of darkness as Saitou realized that he fell into a deep unconscious once again.

* * *

Fluttering his eyes opened once he'd regained back, Saitou sat up on the soft futon and tried remember everything's how did he ended up fainting—

"So you're finally wake up. I was expecting you won't be until tomorrow." A deep male voice spoke with a chuckle.

Searching for the familiar man's voice, Saitou found him at the windowsill with his right hip and broad-chested exposed that the younger man felt an urged to move his eyes from elsewhere, while cheeks starting to flush in a deep scarlet.

Eyeing on his body, Saitou realized he didn't wear his usual plain and black kimono. Instead, it was a white and thin yukata.

The Demon must have changed him while he was fall into unconscious a while ago…

"Where is this?" Saitou asked when his cheeks finally turned back to normal, his blue-ocean orbs laid into the crimson's one while the Demon took out a puff of smoke from his kiseru in elegantly.

"My manor." Kazama replied shortly. "To put it simply, the Hidden Demon Village."

When silent falls between Saitou felt an urged to get out of here.

No..

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be in his own enemy's… whatever places it is, headquarter, so-called-demon world and all. There's a higher chance that the Demon might kill without the Shisengumi known.

 _I have to get out of here. I can't stay here longer._

Determined to leave this place as soon as possible, Saitou began to break their silent moment.

"Thank you for everything but I must leave now."

"Why?"

The Demon's simple question drivin' the indigo crazy already. Just stuck with an enemy of the Shinsengumi brings atmosphere around here awkward and cold as well. He could felt some dark stares pierced him deep inside of his chest as if they're watching his every little move.

"I don't see any point living here longer when it's obviously that I'm not welcoming here." Saitou explained. "In fact, I need to report to the Commander and Vice-Commander about whatever news I've got at the abandon shop."

…wait. Why did the indigo told his enemy everything about this? Damn… the younger man bet that the Demon was definitely going to end his life by now. …Well, it's too late to take it back.

With a long paused, after the Demon had puffed out another smoke from his lips, eyes wandered on the night scenery of Demon Village, replying with a very unlikely quiet tone.

"There's no point to report whatever last night to the Shinsengumi now."

"What do you.. mean?"

Saitou narrowed his eyes deeper on the Demon's gorgeous figure.

What does he meant by that? True that he couldn't find Kodou's whereabouts from them and all. The least he knew that the abandon shop was several members of Satsuma-han's secret meeting.

"I've already take care everything of them. They won't come anymore."

"What are you trying to—"

Before the younger man could speak more, the longer he stared into the Demon's crimson orbs, the more he understood of his words.

He killed them all.

Every single member in that place.

 _Why…?_

Saitou wondered.

How could the blonde-haired man managed to kill them all..?

…

No.

For a powerful ronin such as Kazama Chikage, killing those ronins were like stepping on a thousand of small ants with a boot.

But more importantly is

How could he do this…?

How could he—an enemy of Shinsengumi, killed his own allies?

Wasn't he siding along with Satsuma-han?

"Why…?" Saitou murmured quietly.

Took out another smoke from his elegant lips, Kazama spoke with a very bored and dull tone:

"Stupid humans such as them aren't worthy to exist here."

Stupid, huh…?

Was he included in 'stupid human' as well…?

"If I'm one of this 'stupid human', why won't you kill me as well?"

"Hmm… who knows." Kazama's smirk began to form on his lips as he continuedly put the kiseru back on his lips.

When Saitou lets his head down on the floor, it took a moments then the Demon had started to leave from the windowsill then. The Demon's figure began to come closer to the younger man. Letting the indigo's guard down, Saitou didn't expected received a kiss from the Demon. The indigo was expected that his lips were rough like a bark of wood. Instead, it was very soft like sakura petals that were dancing around him. His enemy's strong arms enwrapped around Saitou's small body very slowly as if he wants to give a permission to let his body closed to his. When the Demon licked the younger man's lower lip, not knowing what he's doing; Saitou opened his cavern wider and lets the Demon devoured him everything.

"U-Ummmpgh…"

The indigo jumped slightly at a strange liquid poured deep into his cavern from Kazama's.

Since when he—

Swallowing at whatever his enemy gave him into his throat, the blonde-haired man parting his lips away from Saitou's. Their saliva began to create a bridge between Saitou's to the Demon's.

His mind and vision began to blur before he could let his slumber take his control him, the indigo murmured:

"Wh-what was.."

"Medicine." Kazama answered. "Now sleep."

Before Saitou could reached him to ask more, the Demon's figure started to lay down on the futon next to Saitou.

His vision has finally fell into a pitch of darkness then.

* * *

Morning came, Saitou fluttering his eyes opened upon of hearing birds tweeting in early morning in sweetly. The wind breeze his soft hair like a dancing tree.

The indigo sat up on his futon and took a glanced around the room to find the Demon's presence. Not long after taking several glanced around the room, Saitou found him at the corner. He was wearing his usual white kimono with red and blue obi. The Demon wouldn't forget on wearing his favourite dark-brown haori with his family crest.

When the Demon noticed the younger man has finally woke up, there was a smug on his face as if he was intending to tease the indigo in early morning such as this.

"Having a good sleep?"

"…Something like that." Saitou murmured at that.

Kazama replied with a nod and started to speak when he lets his eyes wandered off to the door.

"The servant will prepare food for you. Try to be a good Bakufu dog."

Before the noble demon intended to leave, the younger man stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Satsuma-han headquarter." Kazama answered. "You might as well stay here for a few days until your injured heals."

"Why are you.. doing this to me?"

Kazama didn't hesitated answer while there was still his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

"Just a… demon's instinct."

"Wh…"

Before Saitou speak more, Kazama had already leaves the room.

The younger man sighed.

Just what the Demon is trying to scheme of anyway..? Why would he treated him as if the younger man is… some kind of special guest?

His thought soon drifted away as the servant entered the room with a knock. Despite being a servant, he's still young, but maybe a bit older than Heisuke. He brought a tray of food with a cup of tea.

"Here's your food ordered by Lord Kazama."

"Ah… thank you." Saitou nodded in politely.

It wasn't that long after then that the servant jumped slightly at the strange smell he felt around the room. As he lets his eyes laid into Saitou's, the indigo haired man tilted his head in confused when the servant looked at him in suspicious and maybe… feared as well?

What's wrong with him—

Once he had finished putting the food down on the tatami, the servant bowed before taking a leave in nervously.

What was that all about…?

Gazing his eyes down on his food, Saitou couldn't helped but having a bad feeling when the servant looked into his eyes just now.

Could it be…

He's a bit shocked to see a human's presence in the Demon's World?

The younger man knew that staying a stranger place was a very bad idea. Just what the Demon's thinking anyway?

Well.. it wouldn't hurt to stay here a little bit longer until the Demon returning home.

* * *

Once the sun had almost reached to the horizon, the sky has turned into red-orange colored. Several demons in the village were having their usual peaceful life where they didn't give any care about what's gonna happened to the Human's world.

After taking a warm bath, Saitou wears a light-green kimono with a pattern of sunflower on his lower-right part. The clothes was a little big for him, but at least it didn't slipped off his body that easily.

Most of his time for a whole day while waiting Kazama, Saitou took a walk around the big manor so that he could remember which rooms he should go and all. The Kazama Mansion was pretty big, he has to say. It's even bigger than the one he and the Shinsengumi stayed before Nishi Hongwanji Temple. There are several rooms in there. Some of them are guests room, dining, living and even a study room as well.

Well, he must be a noble demon or something.

Also, Saitou has to make sure to avoid from getting closer to the servants' presence so that he won't make the mansion turned into chaos just because the Demon of the West brought a human here.

After satisfied walking around the mansion, Saitou returned back to the chamber room where he and the Demon slept on the same futon that night. The room around here was pretty wide he has to say. At the corner of this room, there was a small table with papers and brush along with ink-bottle. Next to the Demon's table, there's also a bookshelf. Taking a peek on the bookshelf, most books were about history, swordsmanship and some folklore as well.

Saitou blinked. Somehow, he couldn't really imagined to see the Demon is the kind of person who enjoyed reading especially folklore before.

Shaking his head out of those thought, Saitou intended to return back to where he usually sit. However, as his eyes laid on Kazama's table, he noticed how the table was full of mess with papers. He couldn't helped but reminded him of so much who'd forgot to tidy his table up after finishing his work.

He wondered why the servant didn't clean his table up? …Or maybe the Demon wouldn't let any servant enter his room whether they're dusty or not…

Without realizing it, Saitou began to tidy the small table. Wiping some stain of black ink with a cloth on the table until there isn't any single black spot on the table.

Done.

Wiping his sweat on his forehead with his back of hand, the clothes that the servant preparing him already dirty. Well, he should take another bath then..

Once he took a second time of bath, Saitou changed into a new clothes, this time, a blue yukata with a wave pattern. Entering to the Demon of the West's chamber room, Saitou sat on the tatami very quietly while meditating.

It's a good way to wait the Demon return in patiently then.

* * *

"Oh? What's this?"

The Demon's words bring Saitou back to the reality.

The indigo eyed on the man behind him as he took a glanced around the room with a hidden of amazed behind on those crimson orbs.

"I never expected you're quite capable on cleaning up my study room. I'm impressed."

"It's just normal." Saitou stated. "Since we don't have servants compared to you, each of us has a turn to clean the headquarter."

"So that's how it is." Kazama murmured softly. With that, the noble demon began to take off his dark-brown haori, and grabbed his kiseru.

The indigo was expecting that the Demon was intending to smoke on his favourite spot. However, this time, he sat next to Saitou while the younger man took a short meditating to empty his mind. It was very quiet between them. There isn't any awkward this time as Saitou has gotten used to be next to the Demon's presence for the second day by now. Neither Kazama intending to give an ambush attack nor trying to kill him. As for the Demon, he pretty quite enjoyed getting closer to the indigo's presence little by little. Usually, he would like to experiment the human's heart by being sarcastic until Saitou snapped and sometimes shows him a little interest and kind toward him.

Once Saitou decided to stop meditating, he let his eyes opened slowly and gazed to the Demon, who's enjoying staring at the younger man in full of interested. Whatever kind of expression Kazama giving, he had no intention malice on him.

Moving his eyes on elsewhere, Saitou could hear the Demon chuckled lightly and whispered of 'looks like he won' from the staring competition.

When he realized he's been fooling around in this manor, the indigo-haired man had decided it's almost about time to leave in this village by now.

He shouldn't be here any longer.

He's a human.

There's no such thing as human living in a different world except his own.

He had just break the Kami's rule where there's no such thing as humans and demons could live together.

Gripping his hands on his hips tightly, Saitou took out a soft sigh from his lips.

"I need to leave." Saitou's words were short, yet his tone was cold and hard like his blade that he often wield. Eyes were cold like an iceberg as well, but a little gentle behind on it.

As Saitou finally laid his eyes into the Demon, Kazama continuedly smoking with his kiseru for a few moments. When more than seconds had passed, the younger man was thought the noble demon didn't heard it very well so he intended to repeat once more. But before he could open his lips, the Demon finally answered:

"Haven't I told you that morning?" Kazama said. "You might as well stay here for a few days until your injured heals."

"My injured already healed since yesterday. I don't see any point someone like you to worry—"

"And what about that below part?"

"…"

The indigo-haired didn't reply anything at that in which, brings the Demon chuckled in amusing but soon his usual sarcastic smile disappeared.

"While your body hasn't… pure yet, you might as well stay here for a few days. I'll take a responsible for cleaning you after all those worthless insects done to you that night."

"Why would you do that?"

Kazama curled his lips upward, his usual sarcastic smug is back on his face again.

"Just a… demon's instinct."

Saitou blinked at those words. When he tried to speak, his chin getting cupped by a very strong and callous fingers.

It was Kazama's.

Eyes gazing into each other as if those are the only thing both men could only do in this world. Moving closer to Saitou's personal space, Kazama gave him a hungry kisses as he dropped his kiseru on elsewhere while pinned the other man down on the futon. The Demon had always a greatest desire to devour Saitou's lips already. It were so cute and soft that he needed to torture it until it turned red.

While busying himself with kissing the other man, Kazama used his free hand to strip Saitou's clothes slightly so that he could give a caressed on his muscular arms in tenderly. He admired how strong and hard Saitou's muscles are. It's just shows him how hardworking this man with training in non-stop. Also, he had heard rumors from all over members of Satsuma-han that a certain member of the Shinsengumi was training on waterfall while spending himself fighting a bear if he had encounter. Whoever person that training there must be Saitou then.

When the Demon noticed the indigo was about to fall into conscious, he finally parted his lips away, letting their saliva connected to each of their tongue. Gazing down on him, the younger man's eyes filled nothing except hazy. Cheeks and ears tinted with a deep scarlet colored. Catching his breathed in erotically, the Demon of the West has the deepest urged to pawn him down on the futon by now. But not wanting to do something without the indigo's will, Kazama gave his forehead a kiss on Saitou's small forehead as well. The noble demon whispered quietly:

"Today, I won't do anything that against your will." With that, Kazama moved his body next to Saitou, as he intended to go to sleep.

As soon as the noble demon could sense a stare from the younger man, it took several moments then Saitou finally spoke with a hoarse tone.

"…Alright."

Kazama glanced on Saitou, raising his eyebrow in confusion, in which, Saitou continued once more, "I'll stay here.. just as you've asked for. But I won't be here longer."

He didn't know why did he accept Kazama's offer. Maybe it's an opportunity to get to know of his enemy very closely. Maybe if he'd observes him, he would find out at whatever the Satsuma-han is scheming of.

With an unexpected answer, the Demon widen his eyes opened in shock. But it takes more than seconds then he replied with widening his smug.

Moving his strong hand on Saitou's cheeks, Kazama caressed the other man's cheek in tenderly, as Saitou looked quite pleasant getting a soft caress on his cheek. And the next thing he knew, he finally falls asleep in comfortably.

* * *

Ever since then, the indigo-haired man accepted the Demon's offer and started to stay in the manor of the Demon of the West for 5 days by now as a… guest. Saitou mostly spends most of his life by following the blonde-hiared demon's broad back as if he was one of Oni Trio group. After observing the mysteries demon of the West who was supposed to be a threat for the Shinsengumi, the indigo-haired man realized that he's so-called enemy had no malice intention to destroy the Shinsengumi nor killing them. For 5 days in a row together with the Demon, Saitou would often sees Kazama lazing at the porch of his manor while enjoyed at the peaceful of quiet in the Demon Village despite they can still hear the sound of maniacally laughter from the abominations, that's what Kazama described of Rasetsu. But at the same time, the blonde-haired Oni would also on continuedly on aiding the indigo like a patient and… 'clean' him after a horrible event happened that night at the abandon house.

Funny how the noble demon didn't relied on his servants to clean him. But it probably because the demon didn't want his servants to feel suspicious as to why the Demon of the West would bring a mere human such as Saitou in the Hidden Demon Village of the West. That could ruin his reputation as the Head of the Pureblooded Demon of the West by now.

When the moonlight had starting to reach at the above night sky, the indigo wondered deeper. Having living here like a home, Saitou still hasn't found any answer as to why an enemy of the Shinsengumi such as Kazama Chikage, himself would rescue someone like him; didn't he finds them all disgusting when they would drink the Ochimizu whether they would lose their sanity or not? So why would the noble demon becomes a savior to him?

He sighed, feeling slightly exhausting just thinking about that. When his eyes wandered to the beautiful full moon, his thought about Kazama soon changed to none other than the Vice-Commander, the gorgeous and charming Hijikata Toshizou.

The indigo-haired man couldn't helped but to admire his beauty very truly. Everything's about Hijikata always fascinating one. His soft and gorgeous raven hair like a streaming river. Gentle onyx orbs. And those soft lips like a sakura petal in a spring season. Oh how Saitou wished he wanted to see the Demon Vice-Commander again. Then again, he doubted that the noble demon would let him leave without a permission. But just what does he think he is, anyway? Did he thinks that the indigo is his some kind of prisoner or something? …Well, calling himself as a prisoner looks quite a bit harsh. Then again, Kazama does often see almost all humans as an insect which is, the Demon's word was pretty much harsher than the indigo's.

 _I wonder how's Fukuchou and the others are…_ ,Saitou thought to himself, wondered how everyone's in the Nishi Hongwaji Temple are.

It's already 5 days he hadn't returned to the headquarter by now. It's obvious that everyone in the Nishi Hongwaji Temple noticed of his disappearance by now. Especially Hijikata.

What kind of expression would Hijikata makes when he realized that the indigo had disappeared? Would he feels frustrated like a worrywart mother hen? Angry? Irritated? Or what's worse, disappointing?

The thought of seeing Hijikata disappointing face is one of the biggest fear Saitou has ever had. He had always tried his very best to make the raven so proud so that he won't see or hear the Vice-Commander upsetting or disappointing mumbling or groaning. Whether it's his selfishness or not, he had always wanted Hijikata to see him a better captain compared to other captains. Until the very end, he would follow to where Hijikata go and died along next to his body, as long as what he believes is right.

"How long should I stay here?"

He questioned to the lonely wind in frustrated, sighed as loud as he could.

It's drivin' him crazy already!

He can't just stay here for like forever by now.

Sitting on the tatami while waiting the Demon of the West returned back from the Satsuma-han headquarter wouldn't helped him anything at all. Standing up from his place then, Saitou grabbed his swords at the corner of the Demon's chamber bedroom and putting on his hips before take on his heels to leave the room.

Coincidently, as Saitou opened the shoji door, the presence of the Lord Demon of the West had appeared in front of him. That's great.

Kazama eyed on Saitou's swords on his hips and back to the ocean-blue orbs one, his eyes narrowed deeper onto the younger man's eyes.

"What's going on?"

"I need to leave."

"Why?"

"Obviously I can't stay here longer. Neither I want any other demons beside you finding out that there's a living human here."

With that, Kazama remained quiet while he's still gazing into Saitou's cold like an icicle orbs. Both men gazing into each other as they are too stubborn to turn away until the Demon of the West finally opened his lips with a sigh.

"Fine." He mumbled. "You'll be leaving by early dawn." With that, Kazama grabbed his kiseru on the table and sat on the windowsill while watching other demons living in peaceful.

"I have a question for you."

"And, what is?"

"Why did you saved me?" Saitou asked desperately. If the members of the Satsuma-han that raped him had been killed by the demon's hand, why wouldn't he ended his life as well? Wouldn't it be easier?

"Who knows?" Kazama chuckled lightly as if he was playing the indigo's heart. He noticed the other man began to turn his knuckle into fist, didn't cared if Saitou had dug his nails deeper into his fragile skin until a bead of blood started to form. Kazama finds the human amusing seeing him looks frustrated and confused.

"Those kind of humans were pretty worthless and weak. Such as them shouldn't be in an amazing human world."

"So why won't you end of me as well?!" Saitou didn't realized until now that he had just raised his voice to the demon. Tears slowly began to form on his eyes by now but he tried so much not to show his weakness to his own enemy.

Kazama had been watching him since the indigo accidently raised his voice. There was an expressionless on his face as if he had starting to find the toy that he recently found is bored. Eyes wandered to the elegant window, the Demon spoke:

"Do you describe yourself as a worthless and weak insect then?"

"What..?"

When the younger man murmured that, Kazama's eyes returned back to the indigo.

"Do you describe the Shinsengumi along with you as a worthless and weak insect, then?" Kazama repeated, but this time, adding with the Shinsengumi.

Saitou couldn't helped but finding his heart completely shattered just hearing the Shinsengumi is worthless and weak as well.

No..

He wasn't meant by that..

Stop..!

"I've heard a few rumors that you, along with Shinsengumi are one of the most strong and fearful samurai around in the Kyoto. ..I guess the rumors are fake huh?"

Stop that..!

"Who ordered you to come to those pathetic house, Hijikata? He sure has some guts despite having a title as this-so-called Oni no Fukuchou."

D-Don't blame Hijikata….!

"Just what is the Shinsengumi is fighting for? Money? Power? Reputation? You do realized those kind of wish are one of the most selfish desire they've ever had." Smoking with his kiseru, Kazama blew out of the smoke on his lips and began to speak once more, "I don't see a point for the Shinsengumi to spy on Satsuma-han like that. Trying to find a news by eavesdropping at the isolate room is one of the stupidiest thing has human ever done. Doesn't they have given a better task than this?"

"Don't blame the Shinsengumi for this! I'm the one to be at fault! I'll let my guard down!"

At that, the indigo finds himself hard to breathe upon for raising his voice for the second times toward the Demon.

The noble demon hasn't spoke any word yet. His eyes gazed into the the younger man who looked quite pathetic in the Shinsengumi's point of view. But to Kazama, he finds this kind of side from Saitou is actually… cute.

"Why do you think of the Shinsengumi and Hijikata so highly?"

The indigo didn't spoke anything, letting his cold eyes pierced deep into the crimson as he still hasn't enough oxygen. His cheeks were in a deep scarlet colored. Sweats began to form all over his face, neck, hands and body as well.

"Don't you think you've actually been fooled of yourself?" The Demon started. "You've been fooled by those wild dogs. Fooled by the-so-called Oni no Fukuchou. You're just a dog who's needs a food to survive. But once you've slowly die, they're no longer needs you and you'll get thrown away like piece of trash. Like a dying puppy who'll slowly become a stench corpse on the street. Is that how you want your fate to be?"

"You're wrong!" Saitou exclaimed unexpectedly. "The Shinsengumi had never wanted any of this. Neither have they fought for money or power. They're all fighting and protecting everyone for honor."

"Ho..? I never imagined you could speak that way before. I was expecting you're the kind of ronin who remained silent and let people insult something terrible from the back." Kazama said in amusing as he put his callous fingers on his chin, there was his usual smug on his face.

Saitou bit his lower lip to keep his usual stoic and quiet attitude on his mask. He can't let himself getting so-called-exploding like Hijikata just because of the Demon's insult and sarcastic.

"I believed the Shinsengumi." The indigo began. "I believed of whatever they lead to me. They acknowledge of my ability and strength." Saitou has to say, he isn't the kind of person who would tell his past to anyone, not even Souji, Hijikata or even his trustful captains. And definitely not his own enemy. Especially Kazama Chikage. However, maybe if he told the Demon about this, he might changed his mind of how he seeing his own enemies, especially the Shinsengumi. "I wield using my left hand. I've trained a few dojos but either of them had accepted me for who I am or my ability. But when I met them, they never think of me cheated. Instead, they admired of my ability. They saved me, so… the only I can do to for now is to follow them wherever they go and fight for until the very end. even if it means to throw me away if I dying."

Even if it has to die as well.

And dying like a bakufu dog just as Kazama had stated a moment ago.

As long as he'd choose the right path of bushido way,

then, he'll willing to be with them.

"Ho… as I thought."

Saitou laid his eyes into the Demon when he started to murmur something.

"As I thought the bakufu dogs from Shinsengumi can be quite… intriguing."

His cold and bored expression had disappeared and soon changed into interesting and amusing back.

Saitou blinked at that part, not knowing what the heck is the Demon mumbled about. Possibly he had known the Shisengumi weren't an ordinary ronin that the Demon often encountered.. maybe?

"As I expected, examining a quiet, yet obedient bakufu dog is… worthful."

"What are.. you trying to say…?"

Widening his smug on his face then, Kazama moved closer to the indigo's figure while leaving his kiseru on the windowsill.

When his enemy started to move slow, yet elegantly, Saitou felt an urged to move backward and so he did, until his back began to lean against the wall, letting himself getting entrapped by Kazama's gorgeous figure. His strong and hard arm pinned on the wall as well as if the Demon wouldn't let the younger man leaves him from somewhere else beside the chamber room.

There was a dark smug on the blonde-haired man's face. But it wasn't in malice or dangerous way actually. It was most likely to be… taken a deep interested on the younger man more and more. Using his free hand with raising Saitou's chin to make sure their eyes collided into each other, Saitou finds his body paralyzed upon of seeing a dark expression from his enemy's face. As if, the Demon had already put him a curse the moment he let the younger man's eyes laid into the blonde-haired man.

When none of them make any move or speak a word, Kazama started first with tilting his head closer to Saitou so that he could taste the indigo's soft lips once more. The Demon finds himself quite addicted on the younger man's lips by now. The first thing Kazama ever wanted to do is obviously devoured the other man's lips with non-stop. When Saitou finally gave the Demon a permission to deepen their kisses by opening his mouth wider, the blonde-haired man began to put his tongue into Saitou's cavern then, tasting everything inside of the younger man's small mouth. While he's been focusing on kissing Saitou deeper, the indigo's small hands began to move on his broad while the other was playing his gorgeous golden hair.

To think, a human such as Saitou would dare touch his gorgeous hair..

Parting his lips away from Saitou, hot breathes caressed on their faces each other, eyes filled with desire and lust. Once the Demon got enough air to move, he tilted his face to Saitou's sensitive ear; lick, nibble, bite, and doing everything he can to torture Saitou's cute and fragile ear. Each moan and whine that Saitou released often brings the Demon's quite horny. He doesn't usual get excited on anyone, not even a mere human or a demon woman. Though it usually depends on how deep interested the Demon of the West has toward to other person.

"K-Kazama…"

The way how the younger man moaned his name really brings Kazama excited even more. He growled under the indigo's chin. Damn… stop seducing by whining his name as if he wants the Demon to pawn him on the tatami by now.. Reaching his limits, Kazama brings Saitou down on the futon and started to strip his yukata and so as himself. It was big enough for them to sleep together.

While watching the other man giving him a sweet pleasure, the indigo's eyes wandered on Kazama's free hand as he searched something in the drawer. After he finally found what he was looking for, Saitou's eyes still gazed on a small bottle.

..Is that lubricate?

Moving down on Saitou's private part, the Demon started licking and biting on Saitou's curvy and attractive hip on seductively. Kissing on the bite mark that he left, in which, brings Saitou felt an urged to flush in red already. Once he has done another work on the other hip, Kazama opened the bottle to coating his fingers with jasmine-flavoured lubricate.

Putting his first finger on Saitou's cute hole, his eyes gazed on the indigo's lust face.

"Bakufu dog," The Demon called. "Do you want to go a little further or not? We can stop right now."

Stop? Now?

Is that Demon freakin crazy or something? Why at a time like this he has to stop? He should've stop before he stripped his clothes already..

Saitou's answered was nothing except giving the Demon a glared of 'Stop talking, just do it already'.

Once the blonde-haired man understood the other man's answer, his smirk began to wide in amusing as he started to insert first finger inside Saitou's deep hole.

The indigo replied with a soft, yet erotic moan. Not wanting to release more weird sound on his lips, Saitou put his palm of hands on his lips.

Crawling deep inside Saitou's, Kazama began to add more when the other man has getting used to it until 3. The more fingers the Demon adding, the lewder Saitou's voice has gotten become. As he continuedly thrusting Saitou's inside deeper and deeper to find his prostate, not longer after then, the younger man's mind turned white like a radiant of light, he let his voice slipped from his lips at that.

Feeling slightly confused, Saitou's lusty eyes gazed on Kazama's filled with curiousity.

"Wha.. what was…"

"So that's where your prostate is." Kazama replied with a wide smirk.

"Pro-prostate…?"

Too hazy to think of, the Demon started to thrust Saitou's sensitive spot over and over until he can no longer moaned out anymore.

Once Kazama has taken out his fingers, he turned the indigo's body around to make the position felt better. Exchanging his fingers to his manhood, the Demon began to insert it with a full-speed thrust.

Hearing Saitou's half-pain and half-pleasure moaned, the Demon played his lips to distract from the pain, make sure the indigo focused on his lips only. As Saitou's pain started to disappear slowly, Kazama started to pull out and entered it once more in a fast pace. Each thrusted gave Saitou released such a cute and sweet whine and moan.

The indigo wasn't sure how did it happened between them. They're meant to be enemies. And yet, this isn't something kind of angry sex that Saitou has thought of. Instead, it was one of the most sweet and awesome sex that he'd experienced of compared to that night… he was expecting that the Demon was pretty aggressive and brutal in sex as well. But he was wrong. He was quite good on this kind of thing. He's even a little gentle despite siding along with Satsuma-han.. …Or maybe he had slept with women that's why he's quite capable on it.

After several thrusted then, Saitou has finally reached his climax, giving a very last moaned on his lips, white liquid finally released. As soon as everything calmed down, he finds his body getting exhausted and not so long after this, he finds his head rested on the Demon's muscular arm, in which, it took a right time for the Demon to put the indigo's head on his.

* * *

Dawn's coming. It took some times Saitou managed to wake himself up. Getting up from the futon, the indigo could hear a soft snore somewhere in the room. Taking a glanced on it, he finally found whoever snoring and it was none other than the Demon. The noble demon was having a good sleep. And Saitou couldn't helped but finds the Demon's sleeping look pleasant.

He still can't believed how it turned out between them that night. There are many Demon's words that he couldn't figured out. Either of them doesn't has to do with being enemies or their hatred to each other.

What could it be he wondered..?

Standing up from the futon, Saitou grabbed the yukata to warp around on his naked body before readying himself to get ready to take a shower and leave the Hidden Demon Village just as they promised.

-/-

And so, Saitou had finally changed himself into his usual black and plain kimono. Thanks to the servants from the Demon of the West's manor, his clothes had a pleasant fragrance that reminds him of taking a break in the deep forest with a very soft breeze around him. Not wanting to cause the village in chaos, Saitou didn't wear the Shinsengumi light-blue haori. Instead, he held it along with his headgear.

Once everything's ready, Saitou searched the noble demon whom still enjoying a peace and quiet atmosphere at the porch while taking a sip a very strong Sake, although Kazama is not lightheaded as Hijikata is.

But still, since when had Kazama taken a shower actually..?

…

Ah… that's right. This is a manor of course. The Demon probably own 3 or maybe 5 bathrooms actually.

While leaving those thought away, Saitou couldn't helped but finding the Demon's strong back quite attractive one. The longer he gazed on the other man's back, he started realized he's been wasting his time although he was suppose to return back to the Shinsengumi headquarter as soon as possible.

"I'm done." Saitou spoke with his usual monotone voiced.

It took a moment then Kazama replied with muttering over something about… maybe the Sake wasn't strong enough to drunk him? The Demon stood up from the porch and started to wear a haori with a family crest on the back.

"Should we go?"

The indigo replied with a nod as he started to walk at the back of the Demon's in which, it reminded him of so much of following at the back of the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.

The thought of that man makes him eagerly to see the raven-haired man again.

Then again, what's gonna happened to this man then…?

As the two men walked all the way to the gate of the Demon's World, Saitou noticed how the Hidden Demon Village is a very peaceful one despite there's going to have a war sooner or later. According from Kazama, he has to make sure the demons from the West lived in peaceful and make sure to avoid from joining a war, whether they're warriors or no.

Beside from that, every time the Demon of the West passed to the other demons, the villagers gave him a bow in full of respected. By looking of it, there are a few villagers were quite admired the Demon, while several of them feared him as well.

So this is how being the Head of the Demon is like…

Almost like forever then, two men had finally arrived at the gate of the Demon World. A familiar red-headed man, Amagiri had been stood there since yesterday, taking a guess that it was his turn to keep an eyed on the village.

"Amagiri, I'm sending him off from this village. Keep an eyed on the village while I'm gone."

Amagiri didn't hesitated bowed him in full of respected as well, spoke with a very gentle that Saitou used to hear back when both of them were Hamaguri Gate.

"Of course, Kazama-sama. Saitou-kun, it's good to see you here."

"Ah yes… it's good to see you as well."

Saitou replied with his usual quiet tone, didn't expected to speak with the red-headed man once more.

With that, Amagiri leaves the two men alone as they finally arrived at the gate of the Demon World that could reach to the Human's World.

"Well, I think this is where we should part away by now. Times sure does flies very quickly between us," Kazama chuckled deeply at that.

Saitou nodded quietly, lowering his body slightly to show some manner, despite he is one of the most dangerous enemy in the Shinsengumi. After all, the Demon does saved him from that night. He should be grateful to have a savior such as him. Despite he can be a totally asshole and sarcastic Oni.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kazama. I owe you for everything."

Despite the indigo spoke that, they eventually greet each other between swords rather than returning the Demon's kindness back.

Would he ever sees this kind of side from his enemy's again the next time?

...No.

There won't be next time anymore.

As much as he had a great desire to stay with the Demon longer, he knew that being someone like him is impossible. He's a member of Satsuma-han, while the indigo's belonged to the Shinsengumi. There's no such thing as getting along with someone who's from an enemy's group.

"Your name?"

Saitou raised his face in perplexed at the sudden of question in which the noble Demon repeated once more.

"I suppose that it would be better if we introduce properly. ...Or maybe you won't mind me calling you Bakufu Dog then."

Kazama chuckled at that part. Being a sarcastic Oni as ever.

Saitou remained quiet then, tried to stand properly like an exotic statue, while his eyes were still gazed into the Demon's gorgeous figure. The indigo finally replied the Demon's question with his usual monotone voice yet hidden of gentle and determine one.

"Captain of the 3rd Division from Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime."

"Saitou, huh?" Kazama whispered the indigo-haired man's name very softly. He couldn't helped but finds himself pleasing just whispering the younger man's name. He wondered what made him feels this way knowing that he had never take an interest on any human before.

But Saitou..

Saitou is different.

"My name is Kazama Chikage. As you may already know, I'm also a Pureblooded Demon from the West."

"You've already told me that."

Kazama replied with a smug on his face. Taking a few stepped in front of the indigo's figure and let his fingers played around Saitou's gorgeous indigo hair.

The quiet ronin couldn't helped but slightly shivered at the feeling of other man's fingers combing down his hair. None of man would ever dare played it before except

Hijikata.

And maybe Souji as well.

"The next time," Kazama began, fingers were still buried on the younger man's hair. "when our swords clash with each other, we won't be enemies from now on."

Slightly perplexed at the Demon's words, Saitou grabbed the Demon's wrist gesturing him to stop playing it, hesitatedly bowed in respectful once again before turning on his heel to leave the Demon's World.

Several steps later, his foot then stopped in stubbornly. It was as if, his selfish thought doesn't want to leave this world yet. He wanted so much to stay with the Demon's kind side a little longer. …or maybe forever. How could a strong enemy such as Kazama Chikage could treat him this way as if he was so special? Is there any reason why he would do that to the indigo's

It wasn't last long after then the Demon noticed how the younger man suddenly stopped in mid-walking.

"What's wrong?"

Saitou replied with a little hesitate and quite

"…Nothing."

"That doesn't looks like nothing at all."

With that, the indigo remained quiet, didn't spoke anything else nor answering the Demon's question.

When the Demon's footstep getting closer to Saitou's, the indigo jumped slightly when the noble demon held his hand. It was as if his hand had a static.

The blonde-haired man gave his usual smug on his face as if he had read whatever behind on Saitou's cold mask.

"I'll take you back to the Shinsengumi headquarter."

"Eh..?"

"What? This is what you wanted right? You're going to miss me so much so the least you would like to see for the very last moment is bringing you to the headquarter, yes?"

"…I never said I'm going to miss you."

"True. But what about your selfish thought?"

"…"

When Saitou didn't replied anything, remaining silent as usual, Kazama gave a deep chuckled on his elegant lips.

"You know, you should try to be honest every once in a while, especially to me. After all, if our swords we won't be enemies anymore."

Being honest, huh…?

"How can you tell? You're an ally of Satsuma-han, right? Why would you be friendly to your own enemy?"

"I have a certain reason why I'm siding with them. I won't help the Satsuma-han that longer, however."

At that, Saitou couldn't helped but to blink at those words.

What..?

Does he meant, he never wanted to side Satsuma-han all this time?

Then why is he—

"Well, should we go?"

Saitou let his eyes wandered down on their feet. Biting his lower lips, he finally spoke:

"…I can't."

Kazama sighed. But before the noble demon could speak, Saitou began first.

"My legs are still sore from last night."

There was a very long quiet moment between. It wasn't awkward one actually. But the Demon was gapped like a fish to hear those words from the younger man's soft lips. It wasn't long after then, his shock and surprise expression on his face changed into half-wicked and amusing smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Oh? So that's how it is." Kazama gave a soft chuckled. "In that case, I have to carry you all the way to the Shinsengumi headquarter huh?"

Saitou replied with a nod. No words he needed to speak.

The Demon continued on smirking. Ah… so this is how Saitou's being honest, huh?

The blonde-haired man started to carry the younger man in a bridal-styled, Kazama began to turn on his heels with his demon ability of superspeed. Despite how fast and quick the Demon is, to Saitou, it's almost like the time between them was stop. As if the world was trying to let the indigo stays with him for a little longer whether he eventually kills him and vice versa. Snuggling his head closer on his broad-chested, Saitou couldn't help but felt envy on him as to how the Demon had such a gorgeous body. Arms were strong and hard like a katana blade. His chest was broad and more muscular compare to himself. If the only he was born to have a same body as Kazama's… would Hijikata ever finds him attractive by now. The thought of it it brings Saitou flushed in red from thinking the amazing Vice-Commander in his head.

It wasn't last long after then they finally arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarter. Knowing that several members of the Shinsengumi mostly Fury Corps were taking a night shift, Kazama jumped off of the roof until they found the indigo's room.

Putting the younger man's body down on the wooden floor, Saitou could had a greatest desire to be closer with the Demon more and more. However, it's impossible.

It's unfair how both of them were meant to be enemies.

But…

 _"I have a certain reason why I'm siding with them"_

Those words bothered Saitou slightly.

It wasn't that long then the Demon's voice snapped him back to the reality.

"Well then, this is our last time to see each other for today."

"What do you mean by.. today?"

Does he meant he's going to see him again? Here?

Kazama replied with a smirk as if Saitou asked one of a hilarious question he ever hears.

"Sort of.."

When no words express to each other then Saitou let his face gazed down on the floor, willing rather not to see the Demon disappeared in a thin of air in front of his face.

His expectation, however, was wrong. Instead of the Demon disappeared like a wind, Kazama lifted Saitou's chin up so that their eyes could clashed each other and the next moment, their lips landed on each others.

His kisses were like a poison to him. Each kisses, nibbles and bites he received, he could felt his body, arms and legs are starting to numb. It was as if, the Demon has a special saliva that could make a human's body weaken for several moments. It's funny how the indigo loved how dominating the Demon is. Despite getting dominated by a sadistic demon, he enjoyed his lips getting tortured by the Demon's aggressive lips.

There's no doubt that Saitou's definitely a masochist huh?

Each small whine and moan Saitou made brings Kazama excited even more as his kisses began turned into rougher and deeper than usually. His lips moved to Saitou's sensitive ear, then sucking his chin, reached to adam's apple. Before Kazama could untie the indigo's obi, footsteps coming this way.

Kazama gave a growled in threatening to whoever the intruder is. But he let it be as he had satisfied devour Saitou's fragile lips, and hearing his sweet and erotic moan.

"This world can be quite cruel, huh?" Kazama sighed. "Now then, I should take a leave by now. Let's meet each other later and… have a sweet dream, Saitou."

With that, the Demon presence has finally disappeared along with the winds. Although he was no longer here, Saitou could still felt the warmth feeling on his red and swollen lips. Caressed on his lips for the last time, he entered to his room and ignored other members of the Shinsengumi presence whom they gapped like a fish to see Saitou right there after all he had disappeared for almost like a week.

What matters him the most now about none other than Kazama Chikage.

Putting his head down on his pillow, his eyes gazed on the wooden ceiling above. To think, Saitou eventually no longer sees that man as an enemy anymore. Neither ally as well. He was more like… maybe between them? What might happened if Kazama hadn't been the one that saved him? Would those members of Satsuma-han would locked him into the abandon shop for eternity? The thought of stuck with them brings Saitou's true nightmare begins already.

 _"When our swords clashed into each other, we won't be enemies anymore."_

What are those sentences meant?

Does the Demon doesn't want to be his enemy as well? Wasn't he despised of humans and their selfish goal? So why of all the person he chose, why him? Despite he is a mastery of iai, that doesn't mean he's one of an amazing soldier in Shinsengumi. The one that meant to be is none other than between Kondou and Hijikata of course. No one is better in samurai beside those two men.

Too tired of thinking too much about this, his eyes slowly fluttering closed as he started to fall into a deep sleep.

The last thing he saw before his slumber taking over him is a beautiful full moon at the night scenery with thousands of stars.


End file.
